Bound
by Arianna083
Summary: He's heard so much about her. The girl. The scavenger. She shouldn't have ever been involved, but she has something he desperately needs. Something that will seal both their fates. (Kylo Ren/Rey, set during TFA)


**Bound**

By: Arianna

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.

xx

 _Shackle my spirit to you, for you are mine and mine eternally. . ._

Jasmine Thompson, _Adore_

* * *

They were alone.

 _There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?_

His hands shook. Sweat beaded across his forehead, each breath heavy, the air itself saturated with tension. Always tense, poised, on the brink. On the edge. He was always falling, and now inexplicably he sensed the ground was near, rushing up to meet him.

 _Grandfather, guide me._

She looked so young. Vulnerable. Yet he hadn't questioned for a moment that she had what he needed. There was a strange, undeniable disturbance surrounding her. It made it difficult for him to focus on anything else.

 _We believe they were accompanied by a girl._

Her skin looked so soft.

 _I feel it again. The call to the Light. Show me...show me the power of the darkness._

He watched her hungrily, drinking in every nuance, every detail. A mere scavenger. She was every inch what he knew her to be; a bystander, a mistake. She was so glaringly out of place. His eyes raked over her. She was very thin, almost pitifully so. It had been so easy to overpower her, reach out with invisible tendrils of rage and hold her. She had shook with fear, the horror at losing control of her own body palpable.

Now she looked peaceful, as though she were having a beautiful dream. It stirred his curiosity. Before the thought had even fully formed, he was reaching out to seek what visions could bring a scavenger such tranquility. He had barely brushed the surface of her mind when he stopped. _No. He would wait._

He studied her face; the delicate, slightly bruised-looking skin around her eyes, the graceful arch of her eyebrows. Her nose was straight and sharp, a contrast to her gentle mouth. For now, he would let her float within the black sleep he had projected into her mind, a heavy cloak saturating her senses. A numbing analgesic to take away the pain, and fear.

It had been a tactical move, he reasoned when he had reached out with an encompassing, burning purpose and snuffed out her resistance. She had fallen into his arms, and he had refused to let her go, even when they had boarded his ship and plunged into hyperspace.

 _Rey._

He could still hear the echoes of her traitorous cohort, screaming her name. Pointless. A kind of reckless satisfaction flooded him.

 _Mine._

Now he had everything he needed; he was so close.

 _I will finish what you started._

When he had carefully laid her on the interrogation table, his heart had pounded in his ears with the force of his certainty. Every sense felt heightened. He could almost smell the lingering rays of a harsh, blinding sun radiating from her unconscious form. Strapping her in, he had reached out instinctively to brush a lock of dark hair from her face. His black, gloved hand was startling against the paleness of her skin.

Ironic to think that his destiny should lie within something so fragile. He had not foreseen it. No matter; the end of the Jedi was laying peacefully asleep before him. All he had ever wanted was now within his grasp.

His fingers had lingered against her cheek, brushing against her jaw.

Then he had drawn away from her, retreating to the opposite side of the room although it had been an unpleasant sensation. As though a cord was being stretched too tautly between them.

Now he sat facing her, just a few feet away. Near enough to touch her again if he wanted.

She was _his_. His prisoner—no, _guest_ —for there was no reason for her to suffer. She was resourceful, and resilient. He had seen that plainly in her gaze as she had unsuccessfully tried to escape him. She had known she stood no chance, yet she had still not run. She knew the moment her back was turned, it would have been over. She was a survivor.

Her breathing changed slightly, her expression shifting, and his entire body answered with potent awareness. Her thoughts were surfacing, drawing back the veil he had cast over her. A faint hope, stuttering and dim wished that she would not wake so soon. _Just a few more moments of this._

Elbows resting on his knees, he sat and watched her in an almost reverent silence.

He could be patient. She contained everything he needed.

* * *

 **A/N : Just a one-shot, couldn't resist after seeing TFA for a second time. Can't wait to see where they take all these new characters, but I thought the chemistry between Rey/Kylo Ren was especially intriguing! **

**Side Note : The quote was borrowed from a song called "Adore" by Jasmine Thompson. It's beautiful, so if you'd like to check it out on YouTube it's well worth it. Gorgeous song. **

**Reviews/Comments always appreciated!**


End file.
